


Il sorriso di un bambino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Melanconico sceriffo [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La nuova missione di Woody.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GdxH5iCjyE; Heroic Act On The Holy Mountain - Holy Mountain | Original Soundtrack by Mattia Cupelli.Scritta per Drabble Day di WW.Prompt: risata.
Series: Melanconico sceriffo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620748
Kudos: 4





	Il sorriso di un bambino

Il sorriso di un bambino

I giocattoli hanno un unico scopo: suscitare la risata del proprio bambino.

Woody ha perso la sua risata due volte.

Prima ha perso il suo Andy, non lo vedrà più felice per una sua qualche missione da cowboy, così come aveva perso le attenzioni del padre.

Poi perché lo hanno privato del riproduttore vocale. Ha perso anche la propria di voce e il sorriso sulle sue labbra rimarrà muto.

Però adesso ha una missione. Fare in modo che gli altri giocattoli possano avere una seconda chance, suscitando la risata di un nuovo bambino.

Ora è il suo cuore a ridere.

[100].


End file.
